


Me

by Kairanell



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Melancholy, Minimalism, One-Sided Relationship, Random & Short, Romance, Shorts, egyperces
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairanell/pseuds/Kairanell
Summary: Minden férfival kapcsolatban ugyanazt a rossz döntést hoztam. Azt hittem, adnom kell nekik valamit...
Kudos: 2





	Me

Miután szeretkeztünk, tudtam hogy vége. Vajon szerettem én őt valaha, vagy csak a vágy hajtott, az az ősi, megzabolázhatatlan, hogy birtokoljam az elérhetetlent? Csak a gyötrelem ejtett volna rabul? Hogy sosem lehetett az enyém? Miközben őt figyeltem a szoba túlsó feléről, ahogy a párnáim között aludt, nem találtam a választ. Oda akartam bújni hozzá, de úgy éreztem, mintha a székhez kötöztek volna, volt valami ami visszatartott... Tudván, hogy túl messzire mentem, és elértem a végső határt. Minden férfival kapcsolatban ugyanazt a rossz döntést hoztam, egyszerűen megviselt a felelősség. 

A város közben lassan felébredt alattunk, és én ezzel a lendülettel elszakítottam magam tőle. Nem volt ebben semmi lélekemelő... Az ürességet már nem csak a gyomromban, de a szívemben is érezni véltem.

Az éhség még sokáig velem maradt, beitta magát a csontjaimba, minél inkább mélyebbre kúszott, gyökeret és indákat eresztett bennem. Napok, hónapok teltek el a fejem felett, mire rájöttem, ez is én vagyok. Nem ő, nem mi, hanem én. 

Csak én. Nélküle.


End file.
